In The Funhouse
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: You were always one of Bray's biggest supporters. You loved this new side of Bray. Funhouse Bray and The Fiend. The Funhouse can be anywhere and anything can happen in the Funhouse. What happens when Bray brings the Funhouse to you? You were curious as to what The Fiend would do to you. The kind of fun you were going to have is not meant to be seen by young eyes.


**In The Funhouse**

You didn't know it yet, but your boyfriend, Bray Wyatt had some very special plans for you. You were never sure what side of Bray you were going to get. For several months now, you've loved watching him and his Firefly Funhouse segments. To see him in bright colors, laughing and playing along with puppets seemed strange compared to how you were used to seeing him, but it was exciting to watch nonetheless. Then when he introduced the world to The Fiend, it was a very exciting time. He was darker than how you knew Bray previously, you knew things would be different this time around. In one of the Funhouse episodes, Bray had a pair of glasses on and he was dressed in a doctor's outfit. Then in another episode he was dressed like he was going to work out. In both of those situations, you found yourself getting a little too excited. When The Fiend came out, you found yourself thinking dirty thoughts. You imagined yourself being completely helpless as The Fiend had his way with you. You were interrupted from your thoughts when Bray called out to you.

"So what do you think of The Funhouse and The Fiend?"

You shook your head and blushed a little as you didn't expect Bray to come up to you right away.

"Oh... it's amazing. You've really got people talking. I liked the scene where you were dressed as a doctor, and I liked The Muscle Man Dance."

Bray smirked at you and your nervous behavior, knowing fully well that you were turned on.

"Yeah... well maybe Dr. Wyatt can give you a check up sometime."

He smiled and winked at you after saying this. You blushed but laughed at this as he continued.

"Or... maybe we should get a little exercise, and do a little private dance of our own."

You didn't say anything... it was like Bray was reading your mind.

"But what did you think of The Fiend?"

"He's... terrifying... I wouldn't know what to do if I came face to face with him."

Bray gives you a smirk and nudges your shoulder.

"The Fiend never forgets."

He looks at you up and down.

"If you're not careful... The Fiend just might eat you alive..."

He then whispers...

"I bet you would like that."

He ran a hand gently up and down your arm. He was staring right into your eyes. His blue eyes were so hypnotizing, even if he was The Fiend with the yellow contacts, you would still probably end up lost in his eyes. If you didn't get away from him, there was a good chance you would give into him and he would have his way with you right then and there. There were still people around and you hoped no one heard that. You were definitely excited in more ways than one right now. Your face was now completely red as you shoved Bray away.

"Bray!"

You were completely embarrassed as you quickly walked away. You had to get away from him, if he continued, you would be like putty in his hands. The last thing you needed was for people to see how turned on Bray was getting you. You looked back at him and he seemed a little upset.

"Don't fight it... just Let Me In."

You shook your head and continued on your way. You made your way to the hotel room you were staying in. You felt sweaty and dirty in more ways than one so you got in the shower. You were sharing the room with Bray, but didn't expect for him to arrive until later. You had your clothes in the other room so you wrapped a towel around your hair, and a towel around your body and went into the room. You were confused as you opened the door from the bathroom to the main hotel room. You were almost sure you left the light on, but now it was completely dark in the room. The light from the bathroom wasn't actually that bright so you made your way slowly into the room in search of your clothes. You had a feeling of fear come over you, something wasn't right.

"Well hello there."

The low and dark tone in his voice scared you. You jumped and quickly turned around.

"Oh my God! Bray... you scared the hell out of me."

You took a look at him, he had a pair of glasses on and the doctor's outfit that he had on during one of The Firefly Funhouse episodes. Before you had a chance to say anything, Bray cut you off.

"I'm sorry... I'm sure that got your heart rate out of control. I'll check your heart for you... Please... call me Dr. Wyatt. I'll be happy to check your heart for you, or anywhere else you need checked out."

His voice went low when he said anywhere else and you would be lying if you said this wasn't turning you on. Here you were in a vulnerable position, it was just the two of you, so there was no reason to resist him this time. You felt a chill and the hair on your neck stand up as he ran his hand up and down your exposed shoulder. He spoke again.

"Or... do you need a different kind of doctor? Someone who will listen? Talk to me... tell me how you really feel."

You were quiet for a moment but then started talking to him.

"I think you know... exactly how I feel. The same way I felt earlier... you never fail at getting me turned on... it was... extremely risky, especially with people around. This... The Muscle Man Dance, and The Fiend... it all turns me on."

"Ooh... Naughty girl."

Bray laughed a little at this with a smirk on his face. He must have been able to see better in the dark, he took off the glasses and laid them on the table beside the bed.

"I had my suspicions... but it's nice to hear the truth... The Firefly Funhouse can be anywhere. This is our Funhouse... we're alone now... so there is no risk."

You were quiet as you thought for a moment. You had calmed down now, but your heart was still beating hard in your chest. His hand had not left your shoulder, he was still gently running his hand up and down your shoulder. His touch was gentle, but it lit a fire in you every time.

"Actually... there is a risk."

Bray was confused now, but continued to look at you. His eyes were so hypnotic, you could look at them forever.

"And what would that be?"

You smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Falling completely and helplessly in love with you."

Bray's expression changed. He smiled at you and you could see the look of love in his eyes. He moved his hand from your shoulder and gently placed it on the side of your face and he brought you in for a kiss. It was a quick kiss as he broke it so he could say something.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take... I hope you'll take it with me."

You smiled and nodded right as he kissed you again. This kiss was different, you opened your mouth to allow his tongue access to tangle with yours. The longer the kiss lasted, the more Bray seemed to gain control. You were lost in the kiss, Bray removed the towel from your head and ran his hand through your hair. He broke the kiss again so you could both get a breath of air. He pressed his forehead against yours before he spoke again.

"I'm going to rock your world."

Bray took a moment to take off his pants, he was about to take off the doctor's coat when you stopped him and surprised him by what you said.

"Wait... just leave it unbuttoned. I still need a doctor for my checkup."

You winked at him.

"Yowie Wowie! You're right, how silly of me. Hmm... check up time... I know right where to start."

You lifted your arms in the air as Bray finally removed the towel from your body, now you were completely vulnerable and exposed to him. Bray held one hand gently on your face as he attacked your lips with a kiss again. His other hand was on your back and he backed you up to the edge of the bed. You sat down on the bed, your lips never left Bray's. You started to lay back on the bed as Bray leaned over you. His hands started to explore your body going down your breasts and sides as he now started kissing and sucking on your neck and collarbone. The heat and wetness between your legs began to build even more now as your body ached for him. He softly bit on your neck and you moaned out his name.

"Bray..."

"Mmm... I love the sounds you make, and my name rolling off your lips."

One of his hands remained on your breasts, his mouth continued it's assault on your neck, he slowly moved his other hand down to about your knees and slowly moved it up to around your thighs. You moaned out as you moved your hips up, just begging for him to touch him where you really wanted to be touched.

"Please Bray... I need you."

Bray laughed a little.

"Patience little one... you were the one that ran off and left me earlier. But the doctor has seen that everything is ok... maybe a bit of exercise is needed, just for fun of course. Dancing is fun... maybe it's time for the Muscle Man Dance... except... instead of me pulling up my pants... this time I have them pulled down... Do you see what you've done to me?"

You looked down and saw how big he was. He ran a hand between your thighs and felt at your clit and finally felt how warm and wet you were for him. He ran his fully hardened cock against your entrance, but still teased you by not entering you.

"Do you remember the sounds I made during the Muscle Man Dance?"

You nodded your head, you remembered the sounds and how turned on it made you feel then. It was hard to believe you could get anymore turned on than you already were, but what Bray said next turned you on even more.

"I promise you... we're both going to make those sounds tonight."

Before you even had a chance to respond, Bray pushed himself into you and you moaned out to him.

"Ohh! Bray!"

You both seemed to quickly adjust.

"Mmm... see... told you."

It started off slow because he didn't want to hurt you, he slowly pumped in and out you. It was enjoyable, but Funhouse Bray wasn't really getting the job done.

"Please Bray... Give me more. Harder! I want it to hurt... I want you to hurt me like The Fiend would."

Bray had stopped and was looking into your eyes.

"I don't think you realize what you're asking for... I don't want you to get hurt. There's no telling what The Fiend would do. The Fiend... he may show no mercy... Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes... Please! I want The Fiend."

"Ok... but I just want to apologize ahead of time for what's about to happen."

Before you even had a chance to respond, you found yourself on the receiving end of a Mandible Claw. You moved around helplessly until you lost consciousness. Bray knew he didn't have long. He would keep his pants off, but he quickly put on his leather jacket, his Hurt and Heal gloves, and his Fiend mask. He always kept some rope handy because he knew you liked it kinky sometimes, but this was exciting for him because it was the first time he would get to have sex with you as The Fiend. You were already exposed to him, all he had to do was tie your hands together and up against the bed post behind you, then spread your legs apart and tie each of your ankles to the corners of the bed by your feet.

You started to regain consciousness and you were freaking out when you realized you couldn't move. You were tied up and completely helpless. Then you felt the end of the bed shift at your feet. You looked down and saw Bray as The Fiend. You were terrified, yet turned on at the same time. Now you realized why he had to apologize, he did the Mandible Claw on you so you would temporarily lose consciousness so he could transform himself into The Fiend. You were completely exposed and helpless as he slowly started crawling toward you. Your heart rate increased from fear and excitement. Then you remembered what Bray had said earlier.

_"If you're not careful... The Fiend just might eat you alive... I bet you would like that."_

You were completely exposed to him and completely turned on. Your hottest fantasy was now becoming a reality. Bray had the mask on, but he still attached his mouth to you with ease. His tongue slowly licked up and down inside your wet folds before he attached his whole mouth to you and started sucking and occasionally biting slightly on you. You started moaning out for him.

"Ohh! Oh my God! Bray!... Fiend!"

He was very much enjoying the sounds coming from your mouth. A part of you wished that you weren't tied up so you could touch him, but you loved feeling completely helpless with The Fiend in control. You started squirming and he roughly grabbed you by your hips and held you down as he stopped for just a moment to say one word.

"Still!"

He wanted you to be still, but his assault on your clit caused you to moan and squirm. He held you still roughly with his hands as he continued to eat you out. He loved the taste of you.

"Mmm..."

This sent vibrations through you and sent you over the edge as you came for him.

"Ahh! Yes! Yowie Wowie!

Bray enjoyed the taste of you. It was creepy, yet sexy at the same time, he just ate you out with The Fiend mask on. He looked up at you through the mask. The Fiend wasn't one to say much, you wondered what he was thinking. You were completely breathless. You didn't have a chance to say anything before he was back on top of you again. He entered you with ease and started pounding into you mercilessly. You could tell he was very sexually frustrated as you had kept him waiting at the arena, he wanted you earlier as Funhouse Bray, but you wanted The Fiend.

Even though you had came moments ago, you knew you were not going to last long, especially with this aggressive side of The Fiend in control. This is what you wanted, for Bray to have his way with you in the roughest way possible. You were still tied up so you couldn't move very much, but you moved your hips up to match his speed. Bray started making the sounds that he made during the Muscle Man Dance and that's when you knew he was close. You were moaning and saying things too.

"Ohh... Uhh... Bray! Fiend! You're so good!"

He must have had enough of you talking, and must have been close because he put you in the Mandible Claw again. His balls slapped against your pussy at full speed and full force. He started yelling through the mask.

"Cum! Cum Now!"

You gave a muffled scream and came on command. This was enough to send him over the edge as well as he spilled himself inside of you with a shout.

"Ohh!

He pumped himself hard inside you a few more times, making sure he got every bit of cum inside you. He released the Mandible Claw hold and collapsed on top of you. Both of you were quiet as you caught your breath. After about a minute had gone by he took off the jacket, mask and Hurt and Heal gloves. He was the first one to speak.

"Yowie Wowie! That was... mind blowing."

You agreed and nodded your head.

"It was."

You had been twisting and turning in the ropes and your hands and feet were starting to hurt. Bray then untied you and noticed the mark the ropes left on your hands and feet. He felt guilty for taking things as far as he did. He took your hands and gently kissed where the ropes were.

"I'm sorry... I know you're probably hurting... I lost control... He took over... he took things a little too far."

You were now free to move, you smiled at him and gently placed a hand on his face and kissed him.

"Bray... I love you... both sides of you, and I loved every minute of that. That was the most... mind blowing sex we've ever had, and it was all because of The Fiend."

Bray smiled at this and gently kissed you back.

"I love you too sweetheart. So... Funhouse Bray is for gentle loving, The Fiend is for the rough, hardcore stuff."

You smiled at him.

"Sometimes you gotta have both."

"For you... anything. The Funhouse is anywhere... Anything is possible in the Funhouse, all you have to do... is Let Me In."

You laughed a little at this.

"Oh I let you in alright... you give a whole new meaning to the phrase, Let Me In... I think I let you in the deepest way possible."

"That you did."

Bray looked at you with the most loving look in his eyes as he kissed you again. Both of you were pretty tired at this point, you fell asleep in his arms. It was easy to say, you enjoyed Funhouse Bray, and The Fiend, you dreamed about where your next Funhouse adventure would take you. It was like Bray said, anything was possible in the Funhouse.

**The End**


End file.
